


ALONE

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S-AU. Aunque parecía estar por su cuenta, existía alguien a su lado… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SOLO 01

**ALONE**

****By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.** _ **

S-AU. Aunque parecía estar por su cuenta, existía alguien a su lado… InahoxSlaine.

 **N/A:** Un qué-tal-sí-Slaine-en-vez-de-ser-azotado-se-hubiera-encontrado-con-la-princesa fic…

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

****SOLO** **

Incluso aun cuando Slaine estaba con la princesa, ese espacio era demasiado sofocante para él.

Ahora no tenía un lugar al cual regresar. Ni en Marte ni en la Tierra.

No podía decir con certeza que habría alguien esperándole, porque incluso la princesa estaría bien si él era sustituido en sus labores en Marte y había comprobado que incluso en la Tierra alguien estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Alguien confiable. Al menos contaba con la habilidad para ello.

La verdad era: que no poseía más que su nombre. No contaba con recursos que fueran propios, con los cuales podría apoyar a la princesa. Incluso la nave con la cual ayudara, no le pertenecía. Los terráqueos la habían tomado para analizarla luego de haberla derribado.

Ahora estaba en custodia de los terrestres como él, pero ellos le veían con desconfianza y estaba justificado. En ese lugar prefería resguardarse en la maltrecha nave. A pesar de tener un dormitorio asignado, junto a otros chicos que parecían ser amigos de Orange y éste. No podría encontrar descanso allí.

Aunque toda la tensión por no saber cómo estaba la princesa se había esfumado y ahora el cansancio le pesaba, no podía hacer más que dormitar. Podría morir en cualquier descuido: ya fuera a manos de los terrestres o por un ataque 'inesperado' de los marcianos.

.

.

La Coronel Magbaredge había dejado ir a la princesa luego de su charla del porque ella confiaba en Slaine, pero su argumento de que era un amigo suyo no le garantizaba nada. Por eso tenía enfocada su posición en la cámara.

—Tienes permiso de expresar tu opinión—volteó a ver al Kaizuka.

—Ciertamente parece apegado a la princesa—

— ¿Pero?—

—Es extraño que con su agudeza estratégica no sea un soldado—

—La princesa dijo que se ocupaba de impartirle lecciones sobre la Tierra—

—Sus conocimientos no son exactos—

No le preguntó cómo lo sabía.

—Estarás encargado de observar sus movimientos—

Inaho asintió y salió. A diferencia de otros, no tendría inconveniente en dispararle si fuera necesario.

No obstante, al verle dormitando mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo no le pareció peligroso.

Inaho pensó que verse débil podría ser otra de sus ventajas. Porque en la batalla anterior había aprendido que podía formar buenas estrategias y también, que tenía agallas y determinación.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma lenta. Ni por asomo lucía totalmente descansado. Y aunque su vista siguiera desenfocada, sentía que se había percatado de su presencia. Probablemente si le apuntara en ese momento, respondería de algún modo.

—Seylum se ha desocupado—

Inaho se desconcertó con la sonrisa que no terminó por formarse. Esa era una mueca de dolor mal disimulada. Podría decir que el hecho de que fuera fácil leerle era una desventaja. No obstante, incluso en ese momento él mismo era incapaz de atribuir ese dolor a algo.

Vio a Bat asentir.

Pensando en ello. No le había escuchado decir mucho después de la batalla…

.

.

Inaho había tomado su nave diciéndole que le llevaría con la princesa y, crédulo, había seguido sus instrucciones. Guardando silencio sabiamente.

Un 'Asseylum-hime' era todo lo que había escuchado. Le había bastado con verla a salvo para llorar de alivio mientras la princesa le abrazaba luego de reconocerle.

Entonces ella había reaccionado al ver las esposas en sus manos y así había terminado hablando con la coronel. Mientras él, ganaba el derecho de esperar en un cuarto y no en una celda. Al ver su incomodidad y la de sus compañeros, había optado por dejarle libre a pesar de la sorpresa de sus amigos y la del mismo Bat.

—Mi nave…—había dicho y él mismo le había llevado allí.

.

.

Volviendo al presente:

—Te llevaré al comedor—le dijo.

—No es necesario—respondió de inmediato.

Quizá desconfiara de los alimentos del enemigo. Y hacía bien. En cualquier otra situación eso sería correcto.

—Seylum está allí—eso bastó para verle levarse.

En el comedor, aun cuando la princesa le insistía en pedir comida sí tenía hambre, él se abstenía. Afirmando que se encontraba bien y que no era necesario que se preocupara, mientras Eddelrittuo insistía en que no debería mostrar tanta preocupación por él.

Mirándole de forma acusadora, al ser ligeramente reprendida por la princesa por tratar así a su amigo.

.

.

Como al final no había probado bocado alguno. Seylum le pidió directamente a él que por favor le llevara algo de comer, por muy pequeño que fuera. Ya que le preocupaba.

Aceptó.

Aunque él terminó preparando el refrigerio pues el encargado ya no estaba.

Cuando llegó hasta donde Bat se encontraba contemplando el cielo nocturno. Le vio formando siluetas en el aire. Probablemente estaría buscando constelaciones o algo así.

—Seylum te manda esto—dijo con un plato en sus manos.

Y nuevamente quedó desconcertado por la reacción del otro. Su mirada se había llenado de nostalgia de un momento a otro. Mientras de forma lenta estiraba su mano hasta el plato que le era ofrecido.

Inaho no entendía cuál era el problema con los sándwiches, dio por sentado que quizá el relleno no le gustaba. Igual le obligaría a comerlos de ser necesario, ya que no estaban en condiciones de desperdiciar recursos.

Le vio recorrer la orilla del pan antes de tomarlo del plato. Y llevarlo hasta su boca con manos temblorosas.

—No tiene veneno. Yo los preparé—aclaró.

¿Quizá la segunda parte le haría desconfiar?

Le vio asentir.

Inaho notó que eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Le vio dar un bocado, bastante pequeño. Y entonces se encogió en su lugar sin soltar su comida. Le vio temblar y bajar la mirada.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, antes de continuar comiendo silenciosamente.

_Bat era todo un misterio..._

Le había hecho compañía hasta que terminara de comer. Ambos permanecieron en silencio y no hubo más lágrimas.

Justo antes de irse, sintió una mano retenerle de la manga.

—Gracias—había susurrado. Antes de soltarle.

Cuando volteó para darle un último vistazo. Vio su solitaria silueta contemplar las estrellas, sin inmutarse por la fresca brisa que había comenzado a soplar.

Le pareció que estaba más relajado que antes.

Al regresar a su habitación se encontró a la princesa a punto de tocar. Mas la chica alcanzó a percatarse de su presencia antes de hacerlo.

—Inaho—sonrió—Quería saber si Slaine-—

—Le di unos sándwiches y él los comió. Deberías volver a tu dormitorio—por su ropa, era obvio que había salido a hurtadillas; porque de seguro Eddelrittuo estaría acompañándola de no ser así.

Concluyó que la princesa también era extraña. Lucía completamente conmovida por sus palabras.

— ¿Sabes? La comida favorita de Slaine son los sándwiches de su padre. Gracias por hacerlo sentir en casa—su sonrisa era bastante agradecida.

Iba a decirle que no había sido nada y que aquello era mera casualidad. Pero ella había escapado tras soltar un alegre 'buenas noches'.

Inaho entró a su cuarto y esperó a que Bat regresara…

Aunque estaba oscuro, sabía que el tiempo había pasado. Y el chico no se dignaba a ir al cuarto que se le había asignado.

Se incorporó. Pensando que pudo perderse. Algo improbable, determinó mientras salía cubierto con una manta.

Y entonces le encontró durmiendo justo en donde le dejó...

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki estaba preocupada por no encontrar a su hermanito. Y estaba dispuesta a matar al culpable de su secuestro. Cuando Calm le llamó diciendo que le había encontrado.

No estaba segura de que pensar cuando llegó al lugar.

Ella toda preocupada por su desaparición y él se encontraba completamente dormido. Recargado en el chico que 'atrapara' el día anterior. Cobijado y demasiado tranquilo, como si la guerra en la que estaban no existiera.

Luego de suspirar aliviada y resignada. Una sonrisa de hermana mayor se posó en sus labios. Su hermanito estaba creciendo lo suficientemente fuerte para incluso hacer sentir seguro a ese chico.

Porque incluso si el día anterior se habían afrentado con sospecha. Hoy dormían acurrucados el uno en el otro. Y probablemente en el futuro estarían luchando nuevamente juntos.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. SOLO 02

**ALONE**

**By:**   ** _K.G.Á.É._ **

**DEDICADO A:** Los 4 guests que dejaron kudos, una lástima no saber quienes son : (

Igualmente a quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**SOLO**

— ¡Naho-kun!—la insistente voz de su hermana le despertó.

—Yuki-nee—con voz adormilada llevó su aun empañada vista a donde ella estaba sonriente.

—Date prisa y regresen adentro. No quiero que se resfríen—le reprendió.

Él asintió.

¿En qué estaba pensando durmiendo a la intemperie?

Si les hubieran atacado, hubieran muerto sin tener la menor oportunidad. No importaba más, debía asegurarse de no volverse a quedar dormido en semejante lugar.

Sintiendo movimiento a lado suyo, su mirada se encontró con una turquesa, al fondo las aves se escuchaban y la luz del sol saliendo iluminaba sus siluetas, anunciando el paso del tiempo junto al inicio del nuevo día.

Fueron segundos lo que le tomó al rubio notar su posición recostada en el castaño. Y en ese poco tiempo se levantó de inmediato, como si le quemara de repente el contacto con la otra persona, observando a sus alrededores, notando que no eran los únicos allí, estremeciéndose por el repentino frío que golpeó su cuerpo, percatándose que una cobija le cubría hasta antes de levantarse.

Estornudó.

—A eso me refería cuando les dije que entraran—le sonrió una joven mayor que él, una de las personas junto a las que peleó el día anterior.

No supo qué responder, además sentía las miradas del otro chico rubio presente y de la otra chica de ojos magenta que conociera el día anterior. Desconocía sus nombres porque no fueron oficialmente presentados.

—Buenos días—saludó, rígido, sin saber que más hacer.

—B-Buenos días—la menor parecía tan nerviosa como él. Algo en eso le tranquilizó un poco.

Inaho lo notó, levantándose junto con la cobija.

—Deberíamos ir a comer—dijo y comenzó a caminar seguido de los demás, excepto Bat.

Cuando giró, le vio observando el amanecer y después enfocar su mirada en el centro de mando.

—Debes venir también—le dijo a modo de orden, sabiendo que si le preguntara o invitara, el otro declinaría la oferta.

Sobresaltándose un poco por el llamado, terminó por seguirle, dando un último vistazo hacía arriba.

Inaho seguía sus movimientos queriendo darles sentido, queriendo pronosticar qué tan fiable podría ser. Porque en su opinión: el chico podría llegar a ser peligroso.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Seylum les recibió con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Tomando enseguida entre sus manos las de Bat, queriendo saber cómo pasó la noche. Por su parte, él le respondía cortés, concreto. Y eso bastaba para ella.

Inaho pensaba que Bat era silencioso y tranquilo. Demasiado para ser la misma persona del día anterior.

¿Quizá porque no tenía con quien hablar, aparte de la princesa?

No. Inaho pensaba que algo rondaba en su cabeza y él tendría que averiguarlo.

.

.

Slaine no tenía la mínima idea de cómo proseguir con la información que contaba. Para empezar, la princesa habló con los altos mandos el día anterior, revelándose a sí misma; a su parecer esas personas aún creían que las cosas podrían resolverse fácilmente.

Él era escéptico.

La noche pasada, para él había sido suficiente el encontrar a la princesa sana y salva. Al llegar la mañana, su mente era más lucida, haciéndole perderse en sus pensamientos más que guiarse por sus emociones.

Primero que nada: la tregua no existía más.

Quería convencerse de que una guerra no podía reiniciarse luego de sus palabras, más le preocupaba la casualidad del momento. O bien el emperador no tomó sus palabras en serio por ser las de un mero terrícola o bien alguien más habló con él, tergiversando la realidad, aprovechándose de su mala salud.

Como fuera, lo cierto era que la ayuda por parte del emperador no llegaría.

Y en Marte, se encontraban personas queriendo matar a la princesa, así mismo, tenía tras él personas que querían su cabeza. El conde Cruhteo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados luego de ser burlado, la prueba era que sin tomarse el tiempo para reflexionar las razones tras su insolencia, dio la orden de atacarle con intención de averiguar después, seguramente de una forma más hostil que un simple golpe en la mejilla. Algo o alguien, intervino para evitar ser seguido. La pregunta era ¿esta persona era peor que el mismo Cruhteo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría ganado? Con ese tiempo extra podría ser peor el golpe que lanzaran después.

Si era la misma persona que se encontró con el emperador o estaban relacionadas, no lo sabía, no obstante le quedaba claro que debía tratarse de alguno de los condes. Porque ¿quién más tendría autoridad para hablar con su majestad y ser escuchado?

Con suerte, la batalla del día anterior habría finalizado antes de que le localizaran. Mucho dudaba contar con tal fortuna.

Por otro lado, si se quedaba en esa nave y era descubierto, sería usado como excusa para atacar y una vez más estaría exponiendo al peligro a la princesa.

El problema era que aun si quisiera marcharse, no tenía los medios para hacerlo. El Sky Carrier seguía averiado.

Se levantó de su lugar, diciendo que estaba lleno, ignorando que su comida desapareció sin siquiera notarlo y que por eso la princesa le dejaba marcharse sin objeciones.

Pensando que tal vez pudiera efectuar una reparación de emergencia y hacer de señuelo mientras la tripulación y la princesa se dirigían a una ruta más segura. Entonces quizás su vida podría tener sentido. Después de todo, dar la vida por la princesa valdría la pena.

.

.

La siguiente vez que Inaho le vio levantar la cabeza del plato, su expresión cambió de nuevo, desprendía un sentimiento peligroso. El de una persona quien no tenía nada que perder y buscaba algo. Inaho alguna vez escuchó que cuando se acorrala al indefenso, puede esperarse lo peor. Sin embargo, se preguntaba quién acorraló a Bat.

— ¿Inaho?—Inko le llamó, confusa por verle levarse de pronto. Siguiendo la mirada del castaño vio salir al chico rubio platinado. Seguido del castaño, quien sin mayor explicación fue tras él.

.

.

— ¡Kyah!—Nina soltó un gritillo al chocar con alguien, terminando en el suelo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas—una suave voz, seguida de una mano enguantada dispuesta a ayudarle a levantarse, le extrañaron en sobremanera.

Con una expresión genuinamente preocupada, encontró el rostro del chico que Inaho llevó a la nave. Apenada por quedarse embelesada, terminó aceptando la ayuda.

—Estoy bien. Gracias—se las arregló para responderle.

—Es bueno saberlo—luego de una ligera reverencia, le vio marcharse. Nina pensó que seguramente sería popular en el lugar del que vino, pues no conocía a tantos hombres con ese tipo de modales.

Con una sonrisilla por su descubrimiento, continuó su trayecto al comedor, saludando a un castaño que se encontraba parado por allí. Quizá más tarde le pediría que los presente o quizá ella misma encontraría la oportunidad para hacerlo.

El chico parecía una buena persona.

.

.

Inaho pensó en principio que únicamente sería así con Seylum. Concluyó que sería más un hábito que otra cosa. No se atrevería a decir que a Bat le era fácil desenvolverse con otras personas, no obstante, era obvia la capacidad de adaptación a su entorno y las situaciones, considerando lo acontecido en la mañana y con Nina, además de su trabajo conjunto. Incluso eso mismo pudo haberle llevado a dejar la habitación a la cual fue asignada, luego de sentir la incomodidad de los presentes.

Inaho apenas podía escuchar los pasos de Bat en el corredor. ¿Sería otro hábito suyo o lo hacía a propósito? Cual fuera la respuesta, el rubio platinado ahora tenía su atención, a tal punto que no se percató que era observado por alguien más…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
